


The one with the disembodied penis [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Povestea poveștilor | The Tale of All Tales - Ion Creangă, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Background Relationships, Crack, Disembodied Penis, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, despite the premise there isn't any sex happening, how the hell do i tag for everything involving the semi-sentient disembodied penis?, implied Team Free Love - Freeform, it has a mind of its own, it's all fun and games until the dicks start swinging, nor is it a very tasteful one, this is in no way a serious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: There is no plot. Dean finds a dick in a curse box and it's all downhill from there.[A recording of one of my own fics]





	The one with the disembodied penis [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one with the disembodied penis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006462) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> This marks my 7th poddiversary :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/The%20one%20with%20the%20disembodied%20penis.mp3) | **Size:** 9.89MB | **Duration:** 14:21min 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Enourmous Penis by Da Vinci's Notebook  
> Thanks to everyone on the podfic discord server and out of it who have offered music suggestions - Tuesday evening was spent listening to music about penises while drawing cartoon dicks for the cover, because I am an adult! ;)


End file.
